


Утро

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, alpha dudley dursley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: — Дадли! Мы приехали! — возвестил Гарри, глядя в камеру домофона. Он был до неприличия счастлив.





	Утро

Дадли Дурсль спустился с лестницы второго этажа и подошел к входной двери. Огромный светлый холл так не был похож на тот дом, к которому он привык, где он вырос — на Тисовой аллее в Литтл Уингинге. Теперь он жил в Лондоне со своей омегой-женой Присциллой и маленькой дочкой-альфой Амандой.  
Подобрав газету, Дадли прошел в кухню и так и замер в проходе. Присцилла стояла на кухне и смотрела на пальмы, уютно расположившиеся в зимнем саду, который примыкал к кухне. Она поглаживала свой совсем еще небольшой, только-только округлившийся животик и нежно улыбалась. Сердце Дадли тепло сжалось. Он был счастлив, безумно счастлив. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он окончил школу, как от них съехал кузен-альфа Гарри Поттер. В ту пору Дадли еще не понимал, почему его родители – пара консервативных бет – так ненавидят Гарри. Теперь все было иначе. Он понял и простил их. Все было в прошлом. Тогда, много лет назад, Гарри приехал из Хогвартса под руку со своей омегой. Как любому альфе ему было важно поддерживать связь с семьей. Дадли принял его. Он тоже был альфой и сознавал, как много значит семья. Увы, беты такими не были. Рождались они редко, истинных пар не имели, ароматов не улавливали, семьи создавали редко. Но если создавали, то в них непременно рождались альфы, и только альфы. Когда-то Дадли страдал от нехватки семьи. Теперь его семьей была Присцилла.

— Присцилла, детка! — прошептал он и подошел к ней вплотную. Его жена не могла находиться в эструсе, однако во время беременности ее аромат переменился. Переменился таким сногсшибательным образом, что Дадли терял всякое самообладание.

— Дадли, ну скоро же гости приедут! — прошептала Присцилла, слабо сопротивлялась. А Дадли тем временем распустил полы ее халата и аккуратно оттянул белье. Теперь, когда первый триместр подходил к концу, она носила только мягкое белье, без резинок. Рука альфы мягко скользнула под ткань, и пальцы нашли складочки половых губ. - Дадли!

Дыхание Присциллы сбилось, а Дадли, подстегиваемый возбуждением, стал мягко вводить пальцы в ее лоно. Аккуратно помассировав клитор, он вошел в «петлю» и принялся осторожно разводить пальцы в сторону. Присцилла должна была не только получить оргазм, но и сцепиться с его пальцами. Сцепка ей была нужна, но не с членом альфы – слишком опасно для будущего младенца. Пальцы вошли глубже во влагалище и стали массировать стенки. Каждый раз, сделав круг, он нажимал на заднюю внутреннюю стенку, а после резко вынимал пальцы и надавливал на клитор. Присцилла поскуливала от возбуждения. Дадли, сглотнув слюну вожделения, впился клыками в брачную метку. Стало еще лучше; он аккуратно стянул пижамные штаны и белье и начал тереться о попку своей омеги.

— О, боже, Дадли! — взвизгнула Присцилла. — Скоро придут Гарри с мужем.

Дадли ее не слышал, он держал жену клыками и быстро разводил пальцы в ее влагалище. Присцилла содрогнулась, ее внутренние мышцы резко сократились и зажали пальцы.

— Дадли! — выдохнула она, откидываясь на руки своего альфы.

***

Гарри поставил автомобиль на автопилот и пересел на заднее сиденье к своему омеге. Северусу с утра что-то нездоровилось. Сам Гарри считал, что у него просто перестройка гормонов и ему требуется больше секса. И Гарри мог, был готов, хотел давать Северусу как можно больше секса.

Но тот не хотел. Он все еще смущался своей беременности. Все еще смущался своего брака с собственным учеником и сыном лучшей подруги. И на фоне всего этого он стеснялся любого контакта с Гарри. Но Гарри Поттер был сильным, напористым и наглым альфой: только так он смог завоевать свою омегу.

— Сев, перестань отстраняться, расслабься и лежи! — прошептал Гарри и ощутил, как тот обмяк в его объятиях. Может, это было и не совсем честно, но Гарри собирался воспользоваться ситуацией. Усадив Северуса на колени, он аккуратно извлек его член и принялся мягко массировать, выцеловывая Северусу уши. Северус лишь тяжело вздыхал и ощущал приятную расслабленность. Через пятнадцать минут аккуратных и нежных, едва уловимых касаний Северус излился.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — прошептал он, запечатлевая поцелуй на губах Гарри.

— Я тебя люблю, Северус, — прошептал Гарри в ответ. Они подъехали к дому Дадли и Присциллы, и Гарри остановил автомобиль и повел мужу за руку.

— Дадли! Мы приехали! — возвестил Гарри, глядя в камеру домофона. Он был до неприличия счастлив.


End file.
